I Will
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Severus receives a letter from a secret admirer...what will he do when he realizes who it is? Full of Fluff and Smut warnings: Snarry, Gay Slash, romantic and mushyness galore.


I Will  
Severus was not a man easily surprised, but receiving a letter tied in red velvet and a dozen white and red roses did the trick. The man turned to the headmaster, "Albus, do you know who placed these here?" Dumbledores' eyes simply twinkled, "I don't my dear boy but opening the letter may inform you as to the answer." Severus waved his wand over both the letter and flowers, ensuring no curses were placed upon them. Slowly he slipped the seal open and pulled the fancy parchment out. Just as he was about to read Minerva stopped him, "Severus would you read it aloud. I myself am curious as to your admirer." Severus thought of protesting but knew that against Minerva he would not win and so Began to read,  
"Dear Professor Snape, I know that with the introduction, my being a student has become obvious. I have done many things to assist in the war that should be far more frightening but admitting that I am in love you is by far the scariest thing I will have done. No don't even begin to think it, though I know you will anyways. This is in no way a joke. I am not, nor could I ever be so cruel. How could one look at you and joke about your beautifully flawless skin contrasting against crimson red lips. How could one joke about your sinfully perfect voice, a voice that I find gracing my dreams nightly. Your eyes are so deep, so endless but I can see when you brew that they truly are just a rich brown. No don't think that either. Though you may not believe it I know you all too well. It is not just your physical attributes that appeal to me. It is also your bravery, dedication, and passion that draws me. You risked everything you had, everything you could have had to save lives by personal choice and nothing less. When you brew your potions the dedication and care you put to each steps makes it look like a beautiful art. You are so passionate and true in all you do. If you wish to know who I am you will go to the small music party by the lake around 9 tonight. I will be performing and will have 2 roses in my right hand, One red and one white. Love yours truly, Secret."  
Minerva cooed, "That is sweet Severus you had better go see who it is. I know I will go." Severus looked down, "Minerva are you not even slightly concerned about the fact that this is a student." The transfiguration professor rolled her eyes, "There are no rules against it, and who ever it is seems to truly love you." The man knew not to argue, "I will go but I can't guarantee I will share the sentiment." Albus finally cut it, "You should give the boy a chance Severus." The Potions Masters' head snapped up, "You do know who it is then since you know it is male." Albus kept his mouth shut but Severus was silently glad for whoever this was being male.

~*~*~*~*~*(9PM At The Music Party)~*~*~*~*~*  
Minerva and Severus stood out by the lake at 9 o'clock waiting for the mystery student to perform. About 20 minutes in the man began to get skeptical when finally the announcer said something that caught their attention, "And now we have a special performance, as this young man has just professed his love to the man of his dreams. This is dedicated to who ever it is." With that Severus felt his heart swell with affection as he saw Harry Potter step up to the microphone with one red rose and one white rose in his right hand. Music started up and the boy began to sing  
So you're the one Ive waited on  
The one I've been dreaming of  
Now that I know It's hard to let go  
I don't wanna lose your love  
What can I do  
I cant make you stay here  
But if you should choose  
to go your own way  
Whereever you're going  
Whenever you turn  
Remember this moment  
Remember these words  
[Chorus]  
I will  
I will give up my life for you, if you want it.  
I'll give you my heart, you already own it.  
I'll do anything, I'll go any where  
It's true,  
I will, I will, I will.  
I look in your eyes, And I see our life  
So full of happiness. Do you see the same?  
Just someone you play For things that you might've missed.  
I don't wanna weigh you down like an anchor.  
But if that's how you see me now I will pleather,  
Let you go free Just sail away  
If that's what you need If that's what it takes  
[Repeat Chorus]  
If everyday is going to steel you away  
If you feel you need someone to hold you  
I will If you ever need some one to  
Talk to someone who really knows you  
Yes I will Uh  
Give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart you already own it  
I'll do anything I'll go anywhere  
It's true I will I will I will  
I will. Love you  
"Thank you." and with that the boy walked off the stage.  
Tears were now shyly slipping from Severus' eyes as the boy finished his song. The boy had a beautiful voice, and he could tell that Harry meant each word he sang. With out saying a word to Minerva he went behind the stage stopping when he saw it wasn't just Harry there. A couple of the students began to murmer, which is what got Harry to turn his head. Severus and Harry met in the middle causing all of the students to gasp in surprise but they were ignored. "My letter got to you okay then?" Harry tried to sound confident but Severus could hear how nervous he was. "I did. And the song you sang for me tonight, well you did wonderfully." The savior blushed, "Wow did you just manage to compliment me Professor." Snape rolled his eyes then smirked, "It not as difficult as I expected it would be. But given the situation perhaps my first name would be more appropriate." Both were so engrossed in there conversation they didn't notice the curtains part and the multiple gasps of the audeince.  
"How can you say those things after everything I've done to you?" Severus though he believed that Harry was not that cruel, had trouble believing in his own self worth. Harry lifted a hand to the mans cheak, "You are perfect for me Severus. Everything we went through together, our need for privacy, your physical attributes which I already told you. I only want you. I only Love you." Severus looked down, "I'm a death.." He was cut off by a sharp slap and glare, "Don't even Severus. You are not in anyway like them. You made a mistake in getting the dark mark yes, but you also got out of it before you had to do things that they did. Everything you did was to save the lives of everyone here tonight. To save the headmaster. You saved me Severus. Don't ever say you are death eater." The potions master held his cheak, "You shouldn't want me Harry. You should want someone young and handsome and more to your level. Only god knows why you chose me as your interest, but we can try. I'd like to try." Harry threw his arms around the taller man, leaving Severus to embrace his new lover around the waste. A burst of applause and cat calls startled them from the moment.  
Their heads snapped up to see the whole party standing and clapping as though the whole situation was a show in itself. "What are you all looking at? Get back to your party," Harry snapped. Severus took the boys' hand and drug him back up to the castle and to his quarters, "tea?" Harry got a cocky grin, "No I have something better in mind." Harry crashed his lips to the potions master slipping his tongue past the loosly sealed barrier. Severus moaned into his lovers mouth as the talented tongue explored and worshiped every inch of his wet mouth. Harry Pulled away only to move his lips to Severus' neck while he worked his way through the buttons sliding the robes down his proffessors shoulders. The younger boy humbed in appreciation, "You are exquisit." He lowered his mouth to Severus' Nipple pulling it into his mouth sucking a licking it to attention, then doing the same to the other. Severus arched and moaned in pleasure at the wonderful tongue.  
Harry fell to his knees in front of the beautiful man, slipping his fingers into the breifs pulling then down in a single motion. He felt his eyes widen at the large girth standing in beautiful attention. Harry kissed the tip tenderly, then brushed the tip of his tongue along the slit. Severus moaned deeply gently carding his fingers through his Harrys' hair. Harry looked up as he took the beautiful treat into his mouth, relaxing his throat as it slid all the way back. Harry smirked around his mouthfull as Sev tried to buck deeper down his throat. Wanting to do well for the older man Harry dragged his tongue along the underside of the shaft, all the while moaning and swallowing allowing the cock to be surrounded by warmth and vibrations. Feeling Snape tense he pulled off.  
"I want to come together love. Now lay back," Harry ordered. Severus was not used to being told what to do, yet felt compelled to do as the boy asked. He layed back looking down as the young man spread his legs. Harry spread the mans cheaks and flicked his tongue experimentally at his lovers entrance. The flavor was perfectly delicious. He didnt hesitate to burry his tongue deep inside the arse, licking and sucking at the sweet pink bud. Severus arched and writhed, whimpering in true bliss. Finally he slipped his finger in next to his tongue, then another removing his tongue yet still lapping at the outer ring. After scissoring the man and deeming his prepared he climbed back up the well built body.  
Aligned with his loves' entrance he slowly slipped inside of that tight heat. He allowed him self to fall into the sweet pleasure stopping only when he was fully sheathed inside this perfection, "God Severus you feel so good around me." He stayed completely still untill he recieved the nod permitting him to move. He pulled almost all the way out then thrust hard, angleing right into Severus' prostate. Sev screamed in pleasure, "Again Harry! Please right there." The deep sensual voice hypnotized Harry to lose control and just pound into his lovers' sweet spot. Both tensing up Harry leaned his lips to Severus' ear, "Come with me my love.. Be mine now and forever. Let this bond us together. Come for me." Severus' eyes watery with joy nodded, "Yes! I am yours always. Together." At that moment they both allowed release to over come there senses. They rode out the orgasm, holding eachother tight. As the breathing Harry broke the silence, " I love you Severus Snape." The tears held in finally slipped freely from both of them, "I love you to Harry Potter. Sleep now." And sleep they did, in peace and without nightmares for the first time in their lives.


End file.
